


Warm Again

by IngridBeast



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridBeast/pseuds/IngridBeast
Summary: Just  very short short fic with some fluffy domestic SouMakoHaru based on a request on twitter.





	Warm Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaterbeneathyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterbeneathyou/gifts), [peachyysoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysoda/gifts).



The couch in Haru’s flat had always been just a little bit too small for this, but that didn’t stop Sousuke from insisting that Makoto snuggle up with him, nestled between Sousuke's legs, back leaning against his stomach, and that shaggy olive-haired head of his resting on Sousuke’s chest. Makoto hummed contently as fingers tangled into his hair, tenderly rubbing his scalp in soothing circles. January in Tokyo was freezing, and Makoto couldn’t seem to get the chill out of his bones. Kasumi was snuggled up on Sousuke’s shoulder, her little head tucked into the crook of Makoto’s neck, her purr loud and comforting in his ear. He gave her fox coloured coat a little rub, to which she responded by twisting to expose her belly, literally begging for cuddles. With a soft giggle, Makoto indulged her, and he could almost hear Sousuke grin behind him.

 

Haru had disappeared into the kitchen the moment they got in, saying he had to sort out something important, leaving Sousuke to help him hobble over to the couch. It was just a sprained ankle, but he could swear Sousuke and Haru had made a pact to fuss over him as much as humanly possible and treat him like he was royalty. Normally, Makoto would feel uncomfortable about that, but the two of them hadn’t given him much choice, and who was he to resist his favourite people giving him all the attention in the world?

 

The clinking of tea mugs heralded Haru’s presence and stretching his head back a little, Makoto could see his lithe form emerge from the kitchen with three steaming mugs, nearly overflowing with whipped cream and gold-coloured sprinkles on top. Placing the mugs on the kotatsu (which Sousuke had pulled all the way up to the couch, so that himself and Makoto could snuggle up under the blanket), Haru snuck under the cover and into the couch to join them, letting both Sousuke and Makoto rest their legs on his lap.

 

“Hot chocolate? That was the ‘important’ thing you had to sort out,” Makoto asked with a bemused expression.

 

“It’s important to keep Makoto happy when he’s in pain. Hot chocolate makes you happy,” Haru explained and passed him his mug while Sousuke kissed the top of his head with a noise of agreement. Fondness swelled in Makoto’s chest. The goosebumps spreading on his arms, were not from cold. He was finally warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally added my cat to this fic. She's tiny and she does that snuggle thing and it's too cute not to use.


End file.
